


Idiot Pharaoh

by RoxyRin



Series: Rin's Story Fics [8]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Ancient Egypt, Colourblind!GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, Pharaoh!Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Present Time George, not historically accurate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28221159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoxyRin/pseuds/RoxyRin
Summary: George was programming an ancient Egypt mod for Minecraft. Suddenly, he ends up in ancient Egypt.
Relationships: GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Rin's Story Fics [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2010505
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	1. What?

**Author's Note:**

> Extremely inaccurate description of ancient Egypt and history.
> 
> I try to do my research but not everything will be correct.

"I'm almost done." George talked to his computer, Eclipse being opened up on his screen with a bunch of codes. The beautiful model of a Pharaoh had been done and textured by his amazing friends, Callahan and Alyssa. He still can't believe they pulled off such a realistic looking Pharaoh, the headdress showing off the face, a thin leopard skin around his neck and a half-pleated kilt around his body. The front of the kilt was decorated with small jewels and stripes with different colours.

Most importantly, the Pharaoh looks pretty cute. Not in a cutesy kind of way, since the Pharaoh looks really stern in the model, but he just looks, handsome. George couldn't think of another word to describe the model in front of him.

Just now, he had finally implemented the model into the mod, with custom AI and animations. The Pharaoh could talk in the game through text, waves his scepter around and command the mythical Sphinx to attack players. In the future, he plans to allow the player to befriend the Pharaoh, somehow, and obtain the ability to command the Sphinx.

George rubs his eyes, a large yawn came out from him as exhaustion caught up to him. Looking over to the corner of his screen, he realised he had been doing this for nearly 8 hours straight, coding and testing to make sure it works as intended. 

He also skipped dinner, but he feels too tired right now to make something for himself, wanting to just lie down and go to sleep. He'll make up for it tomorrow with a heavier breakfast.

Turning everything off, he slowly drifted off to sleep, cuddling his soft pillow on his empty King-sized bed.

"Why is it so hot?" George slowly opens up his eyes, the light shining into his eyes. The room feels so hot, is his air conditioner even working? He can feel his shirt sticking to his body from the sweat he is producing. His legs aren't doing any better as his long pants wraps around his legs tightly, making his legs sweat out.

George looked at the ceiling. That definitely looks unusual.

The ceiling was yellowish, with some minor looking cracks. It was completely different from his pure white ceiling, completed with square LED ceiling lights. Something was wrong.

The bed was also off, a little less springy and comfy than his bed. Finally getting up and looking at the bed, the pillow wasn't even a pillow. It was just rocks put together to form some statue that you can put your head on. The bed wasn't so bad, still being decently comfortable even with the holes.

"You're awake!" A high-pitched but slightly rough voice called out to him. He looked up to see a dark-skinned young lady wearing a tight grey dress, hugging her figure. The dress was held up by thick straps on her shoulder, and overall looked different from what George usually see. Not that he see woman often.

"Are you feeling well?" The lady politely ask, still staying a distance away from George.

"Where am I?" was George's first question. Getting to know the location is probably important.

_Wait a moment_

George realised that whatever he just spoke wasn't English. The lady was also speaking in a different language. He could understand the meaning of the words, but it sounded slightly off from what he usually hears. 

"You are in Egypt." The lady politely answer, looking more relax as she takes in George's mannerism and behaviour.

George internally freaks out. How did he get to Africa? Wasn't he working on his Minecraft mod yesterday?

He comes to one conclusion, he must be dreaming. Now that he's aware that he's dreaming, he'll probably wake up.

George waits for a moment, telling himself in his head that this is a dream.

Nothing happens.

George gives it another moment. Maybe it just takes some time.

Nothing happens.

Okay, this dream was probably just really stubborn. A few slap on the face should wake him up. George lifts his hands up to hit his cheek, the sound of slapping can be heard throughout the room. 

It hurts. He slapped himself too hard. For some reason, pain isn't waking him up.

Before he can slap himself again, the lady ran up and grabbed his hand. She slowly breathes out before asking, "Are you okay?"

Suddenly, a black man walked into the room, holding a copper sharp looking spear. One glance at George's face and he pointed the spear at the lady.

"How dare you harm the Pharaoh's guest!" The man, who was most likely a guard, shouted at the lady.

George was still very confused, but he can tell the man made the wrong assumption. Before he could say anything, the lady pleaded out.

"I didn't harm the Pharaoh's guest!" The lady dropped to the floor and softly pleaded, her breathing starting to get faster as she mumbles the same sentence.

The man didn't look impressed and continues to look at the lady, the spear still pointed in her direction.

George quickly stops the situation. "She didn't harm me! I just hit myself to make up I'm awake." George realise how stupid he sounds, but it was better than letting the lady take the blame for his actions.

The man finally moves his spear away from the lady and now points upward towards the ceiling. He looked away from the lady to look at George, taking in George's appearance which was very different from how they usually dress.

"The Pharaoh wants to see you." The man said in a monotone voice, like he had practised this line over and over again.

George didn't respond immediately. He was confused about everything that was currently happening, from the room to the people. Even the scenery outside the window look completely different.

The guard also mentioned something, a "Pharaoh". George was probably thinking about his mod, about that Pharaoh he was working on yesterday. There was no way the guard was talking about an actual Pharaoh. They died thousands of years ago.

The man stares at George, his eyes demanding George to get up and follow the command. It felt slightly scary to be stared in the eyes, the man holding a dangerous weapon.

George gets up from the bed and follows the man, the lady staying in the room.


	2. A Pale Stranger...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sapnap's side of things

"Pharaoh, what do you plan to do with the mysterious 'guest'?" A high-ranking officer in the Pharaoh's court questions as they waited for the few missing officers. The Pharaoh went out to check the living conditions of his people yesterday, and surprisingly, he brought back a strange looking male that look slightly different from them.

The stranger, although a male and doesn't look to be a wealthy merchant, was wearing a soft baby blue coloured clothes that covered both his upper and lower part of the body. The clothes were looked nothing like the clothes that they make and seemed to fit him very well. The doctor that checked up on him also said the clothes were similar to being "attached to his skin" as it couldn't be easily removed compared to what they were wearing. The stranger was really pale, a big difference in comparison to their dark, tanned skin, which made him look sickly in their opinion.

The Pharaoh was in his own dream world though. He can't stop thinking about the guest he brought back. He looked so, adorable. His slightly chubby cheeks which were red from the sun, his hair reflecting the bright, golden sun making his hair seem slightly brown. Not to mention his red lips which look so soft, like cotton.

"Pharaoh?" The officer politely questioned again, realising the Pharaoh wasn't paying attention to his question. Just one look and anyone could tell the Pharaoh's mind was somewhere else.

The Pharaoh finally snapped back to the present, remembering that he had a royal court to conduct for the day, before strategies and training in the evening. It was unfortunate, but it is how he lives his life everyday. Listening to someone complaint about their situation, hoping their dear Pharaoh can fix it somehow even though sometimes he really can't and ensuring that their kingdom will prosper for generations to come. Let's not forget the people expecting him to get married and have kids soon, so that the family won't die out.

Hopefully, things will get better soon.

And it did! One of his loyal guards came into court room to inform him that the mysterious stranger had awaken from his sleep, and that same person is currently outside this room. Finally, something new.

"Let him in." The Pharaoh commanded and the guard swiftly directed the short male who was waiting outside to come in.

It really hits different seeing the dark-brown hair male well and walking around, his eyes glowing brightly as he looked around the room. His mouth was also slightly opened, gasping as he takes in the look of the court room.

GeorgeNotFound, the name Sapnap could read from his strange looking shirt with a cup-looking thing on his back. What an interesting type of name.

The guard didn't seem to think the same way as him and pushed the short male, demanding him to kneel in front of him, the Pharaoh, as everyone was expected to show their respect towards him. GeorgeNotFound bit his lips as he was forced down, his head pushed forward by the guard.

"It's fine." Sapnap stopped the guard from manhandling the poor guy. He really just seemed to be clueless about manners, rather trying to disrespect him. Not only that, the guard is almost trying to pull out his soft looking hair and roughing him up. He doesn't want the guy first impression of him is an annoying person.

The guard nearly makes eye contact, wanting to question if he should really let such a disrespect pass. It was then he remembered who he wanted to question. The Pharaoh. What the Pharaoh wish shall be done.

The guard lets go of GeorgeNotFound. With the sudden loss of support, he fell forward, his face nearly planting into the sandstone floor. Luckily, it only slightly grazed his chin and he looks perfectly fine otherwise.

"What's your name?" Sapnap ordered, although he didn't wanted to ask it as a command. He was just a little curious if GeorgeNotFound is his real name.

"Umm..." Their eyes met, brown eyes met another pair of brown eyes that is nearly pitch black. This was probably one of the only time someone other than his parents looked at him in the eyes.

GeorgeNotFound quickly turned away, breaking their eye contact. He starts to fidget, his fingers rubbing against each other as he tried to open his mouth slightly.

"I'm George." A soft, breathy voice with a slight accent reached his ears. His voice was smoothing, like he was singing a melody to him. He can really listen to his voice the entire day, instead of listening to his court yapping about current situation but unwilling to do anything about it.

"Where are you from?" The question that everyone wanted to know. Whether he was a friend or an enemy. He doesn't look similar to the people in the kingdoms beside them, but it would satisfy his officers curiosity as well as his.

"I'm from England." He responded, a place that he had never heard before. 

Sapnap turned his head towards his officers, checking if anyone knew about this kingdom that he spoke of. None of them seem like they knew about it. Some had a confused, blur expression on their face, while others were discussing among themselves if such a kingdom even exist in the first place.

"Where is that?" One of his officers was bold enough to question, somewhat out of turn but it doesn't annoy him. At least he doesn't feel like he's the only one giving questions. 

"Uhh, it's in Europe? It's a country surrounded by sea and is in the United Kingdom." George can be seen visibly sweating. Sapnap can't tell if it's because of his stuffy looking clothes or because of his nerves.

Europe, what is that? Throughout his education, he had never heard of such a kingdom or place. United Kingdom also does not ring a bell in his head. It was most likely a far away place, for them to not hear about such a place. He somewhat wishes he didn't hear about this though. Now, his officers are going to start talking about conquering kingdoms and finding this place that George mentioned.

Some of his officers are starting to take offence from what George said. They really had some big egos, believing there is nothing other than what they had learn. Doubts about where George was from is starting to rise. From his place, he can hear something about "spy" and "killing".

He is not putting a poor man to his death. George had not be proven to be spy or a problematic person yet. There was no need to get that extreme with their methods.

"Let's end this here, you may rest George." Sapnap dismissed George quickly before it gets messy in the court room. He'll deal with the criticism later. A few of them always had something against him anyways, it would be a good stress relieve to release his stress on them.

George was lead back to his room by the same guard without any struggle. Although before he left the room, he turned his head to look at Sapnap, before following the guard.

Sapnap thinks that George looks really cute. This doesn't help in his kingdom's "goal" which wants him to mate with a female. Too bad, he guessed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Odd chapters- George POV  
> Even chapters- Sapnap POV
> 
> (Could change though idk)


	3. Boredom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George comes back from the court room more confused, and food.

George is very confused. First, the guard brings him into a fancy looking room. The walls were decorated with intricate carving and gold. On top of a small pillar tables was a sophisticated large vase, a woman reaching into the air drawn on it. It had a large handle on both sides and looked a golden yellow, with some darker yellow lines on the vase.

Those details weren't important though. The most important thing, or person he guess, was the person sitting at the center of the room, on a golden throne. That man commanded respect with just his body language, upright and emotionless while he stares at George. Everyone else in the room would lower their gaze when they face the man, including the guard who was dragging him into the room.

To avoid being antagonized further, George followed along with whatever they were doing. The guard roughly shoved him and caused him to fall to the floor, face first. He can still feel a little sting from the impact.

When he finally take a good look at the man wearing a strange looking crown, embedded with sparkly jewel and probably made of gold, he realise something. The man looks familiar. He looked like someone he seen recently.

Like the model Alyssa and Callahan sent him.

That can't be right. George thought as they started to question him about himself. 

It had to be just a coincidence that the model looked similar to the man in front of him, but even he doesn't believe himself. The man in front of him was like a replica, a real life version. He was handsome and muscular, wearing the same outfit and have the same cute eyes George couldn't stop staring at.

He had a small crush on the model, and now he is starting to crush on the real life version. Great.

The questions were strange though, like they have never heard of such a place. Although England isn't as big and well known as other countries, it wasn't a country that people would miss that easily. The worst part of all, they were doubting him. Every single person in that room, except for the man George assumes is the Pharaoh, were looking at him like he was a liar and a danger to them. He can hear a snippet of their conversation, something about him being a "spy" and a "danger" to their kingdom.

The Pharaoh waved away all the worries, purposefully requesting for George to leave the room before the situation gets worst. That much George can tell.

George plops down on the somewhat comfortable bed, a hand reaching over his eyes and blocking out the sunlight. He needs a moment to think, a moment to process what is going on. So far, the only thing he manage to understand is that this is most likely not a dream. It is too realistic and he have self-awareness. 

But that's the problem as well. If this is not a dream, then what is this?

A few theories were hallucination, some sort of afterlife, time-travel or the popular "Isekai" into another dimension. All of them seem impossible though. He may be a slight workaholic and spend too much time working but he definitely have no medical history that could explain hallucination. Afterlife? He rather not think about that.

The other two options were fantasy thoughts. But maybe...

"Would you like some food?" The lady he saw earlier spoke, distracting his train of thoughts. She was holding a plate which looks like a slightly burnt bread with garlic and dates. There was another bowl on her other hand, containing some thick brown-yellow liquid. It does not look very appetising.

Before he could reject, he accepted the lunch. He was hungry, the bread didn't look inedible and garlic didn't taste too bad. It could be a good opportunity to try dates as well, never tasting them before. The lady moved closer and place the plate and bowl on top of the wooden table beside him and moved to the side, standing near the wall. She stood still and just watched him, not saying a single word. 

It definitely felt kind of weird for someone to watch him while he was going to eat. It was probably just safety reason though. They probably still think he is a threat.

George pushed against the bed to lift himself up, facing the bowl as he reach his hand out for a bite. He tore off a small piece of the bread, the part which looked a nice golden brown, and place it into his mouth. The texture... It was definitely not what he was expecting from a piece of bread.

It was rough and dry and dense, unlike bread he usually eats. He wasn't sure if it was just his slice or the entire bread felt and taste this way. It lacks flavour and the usual softness of bread. Maybe toasting it might taste better.

The entire time, the lady was staring at him closely, watching his expression. She saw George displease expression as he swallow the bread, his eyebrows moving towards his eyes and his mouth tilting. She has been working with guest and officers for some time. It was easy for her to tell when someone is not very happy with something.

"Are you unhappy with the bread?" The lady reached her hands out to clear out the bread which the guest was dissatisfied with.

It was a hard choice to make. He didn't want to hurt her feelings but the bread could really be done better. Not to mention, he was thinking about toasting them. He theorised that toasted bread might taste better, a more crunchier. He wasn't an expert at cooking, but he does cook a little for himself. It was his little hobby, when he wasn't working and wanted to try something new.

"Umm, can I use the kitchen please?" George politely asked, staring at the bread on the fragile ceramic plate. He hoped this wouldn't come off as rude and wanted to be more direct with his words.

"I can make you another plate or something else if you dislike bread." The lady held the plate up to chest level, ready to get out of the room to make something else.

"No no, I want to cook something myself?" George ended the sentence slightly unsure of himself. Would they even allow a stranger like him into the kitchen? He really hopes so. As much as he does trust the lady, he doubt their foods. It doesn't look and taste as good as what he usually eat. Cooking a little might also be fun.

She looks slightly hesitant on the idea of bringing him around, however George gave a little puppy eye and the lady agreed, asking George to follow her to the kitchen. George's natural charm came in handy during times like this. At the entrance of his room, the same guard was standing there, stiff and displeased with George.

The lady mentioned about the kitchen and continued to lead George. The guard went the other way, the direction of the court room where George was earlier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep staring at this kids guide to Ancient Egypt to figure out what kind of food might fit in this scene.  
> Here's a link if anyone is interested: [Food - Ancient Egypt for Kids](https://egypt.mrdonn.org/food.html#:~:text=The%20ancient%20Egyptians%20loved%20garlic,honey%2C%20and%20figs%20or%20dates.)


	4. Chef George

"What do you mean he's in the kitchen?" A random officer shouts out, after listening to the guard announcing that George was going to the kitchen to make himself food. The maid was also following George, but since George could potentially be someone dangerous, they should keep him locked up in his room.

"Are the meals provided not good enough for him?" Another officer exclaimed, mad at the idea that a 'prisoner' gets that much freedom. They were not a fan of keeping this unwanted guest, someone who looks and probably was completely different from them. If it wasn't for the Pharaoh, they would have either exile or kill him.

Sapnap is really going to get headache from listening to all these. Can't someone make their own meal without problems?

He'll just check out the situation for himself. It'll also let him get some time away from his court, who are definitely plotting George's death already. Sapnap trust the random stranger, believe that he will not cause problems and could just be randomly stranded here.

"I'll check on George." Sapnap silence the court and directed the guard to lead the way to the kitchen. It wasn't Sapnap's first time in the kitchen, being there before to sneak out food to eat. Even being the heir, he still likes to be a little adventurous and steal a little more food than he is supposed to eat.

Sapnap didn't really know what to expect the moment he stepped foot into the kitchen. Maybe something burning, someone screaming and George holding a knife out to stab him. The typical assassin route of getting a weapon.

He didn't expect that a soft cheesy smell would waft out from the kitchen, a soft toasted smell making him hungry. It was almost tea time, and he is definitely looking for some nice cheese and grape wine.

The guard took outside the kitchen while Sapnap poked his head in, taking a quick look at what's going on in the kitchen. In a second, Sapnap saw George holding a fork with a thin piece of bread over the fire, burning the bread.

"What are you doing?" Sapnap questioned as he gracefully catwalked towards George, grabbing his arm as he pulls the bread away from the fire.

"I'm making toast, idiot." George turns around and stared Sapnap in the eye, before shoving the bread back on top of the fire. The bread was still mostly white, a little brown at the center. It was still barely toasted, the cheese slightly melty at the center.

"Toast?" Sapnap questioned, confused by George trying to roast the bread over the fire. They knew they shouldn't overcook bread, burnt bread tastes horrible. Cooking cheese over fire, until it was slightly brown, that's definitely weird.

"Yeah, cooking up the bread with some cheese." George finally pulls the nicely toasted bread off the fire and onto the ceramic plate. He place the other toasted bread he made earlier on top of the cheese, a nice toasted cheese sandwich.

"You want to try some?" George passes the sandwich over to Sapnap, seeing Sapnap staring a hole into that sandwich. He is almost drooling looking at the sandwich, his hand just slightly reaching out for a piece.

Sapnap pauses for a moment. He is usually not supposed to eat food without a the royal taster, in fear of poison and assassins. However, George just cooked it in front of him. Not only that, his arrival to the kitchen is purely coincidence. It's probably fine to not have someone eating his food before him.

Sapnap broke off a piece of the toast from the corner and drop it into his mouth. The bread, although looks burnt, didn't actually taste bad. Together with the soft melted cheese that was spread all over the bread, it smells lightly of cheese and bread, the bread slowly breaking into pieces in his mouth while the cheese stretches. It taste delicious.

"What kind of bread is this?" Sapnap reach out for another piece and George just lets him take another piece.

"Toasted bread with cheese." George pulls the plate away when Sapnap reaches out for a third piece. He can't stop eating it. Its taste good.

"Stop stealing my bread." George slaps Sapnap hand off the plate, unhappy that someone is stealing the food he just made. He's starving and Sapnap keeps stealing his food.

The lady who was watching the entire interaction fell to her knees, afraid of the Pharaoh's wrath.

George, who was holding the plate, quickly set the plate on the table and held the maid's hand and attempted to pull her up, help her stand. George probably had no idea why she suddenly bent down, but Sapnap had a clue. George slapping his hand would usually warrant a punishment, but this is kind of his fault for trying to steal his food. There was no reason to punish George for gently pushing away his hand.

George seems to try really hard to pull her up, but she refuses and continues to kneel, her face facing the ground.

"It's fine." Sapnap reassures the maid, trying to make George and the maid relax. The maid finally held onto George's hand instead of pushing him away, lifting herself up using George as support.

Sapnap stood still, waiting for the maid to stand up so that he could ask or command George to make one of those sandwiches for him. He really wants more, maybe asking George to eat with him as he shares the recipe. The chefs needs to learn how to cook a larger variety of food, instead of cooking similar meals everyday.

"Make another one for me?" Sapnap questioned, although it was suppose to be more of a command. George looked at Sapnap in the eye, displease that Sapnap made someone go down onto their knees and bow before him.

"No." George stared at Sapnap as he watches the maid walks to the side of the room, actively trying to calm herself and make herself presentable in front of the Pharaoh. After hearing and processing what George had said to the Pharaoh, she was about to break down again. Angering the Pharaoh not just once, but twice? She might also end up in trouble.

Sapnap calms himself down. Someone dares to say "no" to him? He'll just a free pass though, since the guest is pretty cute and it is a first for him.

"Can you make me another one." Sapnap unknowingly give George the puppy eyes. He really wants that sandwich. It tasted different from the food that the chef usually cooks for him.

"Fine." George turns away and held the knife. The guard who was outside saw the shiny flash of light hits his eye and immediately strikes to action.

He rushes before the Pharaoh and behind George, pulling the knife off his hand and pining him down onto the table.

George eyes were wide open in shock, "WHAT?"

Sapnap is going to have a fun time trying to explain to George and the guard.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m also looking for an artist that would like to draw a cover for my Wattpad cross-post of this fanfic. Just tag me if you have any art related to this fic (or Pharaoh Sapnap) :)
> 
> I stream myself writing fanfiction sometimes so follow me please? I’m on [twitch.tv/lumichiz](https://www.twitch.tv/lumichiz)  
> I’m also on Twitter: [@Lumichiz](https://twitter.com/Lumichiz)


End file.
